Alpha Xover Trailer
by TYZO300
Summary: A preview of a potential fic coming soon next year. Features characters from mortal kombat, dead or alive, street fighter, tekken, virtua fighter, king of fighters, and more.


**Just an idea that popped in my head after watching the Legends of Tomorrow trailer so enjoy**

* * *

" _I had started this alone."_

 _Shows Jack Cayman through his bought in Madworld._

"And I had every intention of keeping it that way."

 _Riding his motorcycle away from the ruined city._

 _"I had a plan, life had a different one." Shows him teaming up with Rin Rin and Big Bull then Black Baron and Mathilda_

 _"And then thing just got more complicated."_

 _His moments with Leonhardt of the BPS._

 _"But the hard inescapable truth is that sometimes were not enough."_

 _then to the times he was training and working with Max._

Sometimes Reality needs a team.

Both Jack ad Leo finish talking i front of a group of well known fighters. till one of them spoke out.

"You call this a team?" everyone the looked at him.

 **Alba Meira and Soiree Meira**

 _Two brothers who are actually halves of a once powerful evil being._

 _The brothers touring through the city in a vintage car._

 **Lien Neville**

 _An heiress turned assassin._

 _The Italian efficiently taking out several armed troopers in the dark._

 **Luise Meyrink**

 _A alien who is stranded._

 _Luise flies through the skies with her Zoan abilities in the nighttime._

 **Akira Yuki**

 _A headstrong martial artist who only fights to get stronger._

 _Akira slowly works on his stances as he stands on a smooth boulder in front of a waterfall._

 **Brad Burns**

 _A kickboxer who is skilled as he is perverted._

 _Brad takes on a group of thugs as he did a 'call me' gesture at passing chick._

 **Sarah Bryant**

 _A college student who had her mind tinkered with that she almost ended her own brother._

 _Sarah incapacitating several archers on the run as she dodges several others shooting at her._

 **Vanessa Lewis**

 _A security guard who has no recollection of what happened to her._

 _The guard freerunning on crates and ledges like a professional as she searches for the objective._

 **Ryu Hoshi**

 _A martial artist with a aggressive dark side._

 _ryu holds his chest trying to keep the Satsui No Hadou from taking over._

 **Juri Han**

 _A woman whose only pleasure is through sadistic torture and combat._

 _She kills several men using her feng-shui engine while with a twisted smile on her face._

 **Phase 4**

 _The clone of one of history's deadliest kounichi._

 _The M.I.S.T. superninja teleports to dodge incoming fire before attacking._

 **Hwoarang**

 _A delinquent biker_

 _The redhead riding his bike in a high speed chase._

 **Christie Monteiro**

 _A party girl_

 _The Brazilian showing off her moves on the dance floor as well as fighting several gangsters at the same time._

 **Arturus**

 _A resurrected prince._

 _The young man using his swordsmanship to slice a ship in half._

 **Heishiro Mitsurugi**

 _A samurai who fights ad kills for sport._

 _Mitsurugi cutting down everyone his path with skill and strength._

 **Jade**

 _A revived bodyguard._

 _The edinian slowly coming back to the world of the living with a new look._

 **Lu lingqi**

 _The offspring of one of china's most brutal warriors._

 _She courageously holds her against dozens of enemies like her father._

 **Elise de la Serre**

 _The genetic copy of a long deceased Templar._

 _Elise kills two men with her sword and pistol, another two with her dual hiiden blades, and the fifth with phantom blade shot._

 **Fulgore**

 _And a cyborg that despite being reprogrammed we have no clue how controlled it is._

 _The machine lands hard as it disengages it's cloak looking menacing._

"I assure you Fulgore is 100% under control." said Sarah when the cyborg used it's laser eyes to take down a unmanned probe.

"Okay make that 80%." she corrected.

 _And I'm a solider with a high I.Q. that could surpass the great Zhuge Liang himself._

 _He surrounds himself with battle plans and strategies galore._

 **Fa Zheng**

"What you all are up against is bigger than all of us." said jack. "Which is why it's gonna take all of you." Leo finished

"His name Drakul the Dragon or your society knows him better as Dracula; he's been alive for thousands of years. He is immortal and controls the most powerful kingdom the universes have ever known."

"And what makes you think we can stop him?" Lien asked

"Because it is what you all are ordained to do." said a beautiful woman with a golden ponytail and wearing red desert clothing. "Joan Rosa I'm a blond, oh and over fifty-thousand years old. I'm a member of the Universal Vanguards a society of observers charged with watching key people's existence who will change reality itself, and through one of those people's future lives you all will become one of many teams."

 _Arturus and Fulgore fly through the sky dodging anti-air fire when the prince is suddenly hit._

"Well those are still alive and kicking." Joan finished

 _Arturus falls down till Phase 4 teleported and caught him._

 _"Drakul's has been waging a war against life and the gods for centuries, so we will have to travel numerous worlds to stop him. the observer explained."_

 _A battle takes place as Hwoarang, Lien, Juri, Jade, Brad, Phase 4, Akira, Elise, and Leo are fighting in some old castle as Fulgore busted in to give assistance. Once it was Phase 4 said something witty._

"That was without minimal difficulty."

"Did you say that was too easy, you never say that, ever!" Hwoarang yelled

"Why?" the clone asked tilting her head innocently.

 _All of a sudden a frozen bony claw of a Ice Giant rips through the ceiling._

"That's why the bike" said miserably

"Really a life where I'm a goody-two-shoes, psssh yeah right." juri Han joked

"Well that's the thing in the fate I saw you all in you weren't the good guys nor the bad guys, you're Champions." Joan declared

 **When combatants alone**

 _The battle in the castle continues._

 **are not enough**

 _Luise Levitates in the air._

 _Jade does a shadow kick._

 _The Meira bros tag each other._

 _Arturus charges at the enemy._

 _Mitsurugu gets in a slow stance._

 _Lien back flips from incoming homing missiles._

 _Brad and Akira do a double on solid steel doors._

 _Elise air assassinates a target._

 _Juri destroys an entire oil tanker._

 _Fulgore uses his reactor chest blast._

 _Christie looks at a picture of herself, Eddie, and her grandfather in sadness._

 _Sarah dives of a waterfall and descends to the plunge-pool with Vanessa in tow._

 _Hwoarang ducks under a blast of fire._

 _Zheng looks out and sees a fleet of naval ships._

 _Phase 4 cuts a metal golem in half._

 _Ryu uses his Hadoken technique._

 _Lingqi dons her armor and weapons._

 **RISE**

 _A countdown is shown._

 **Of**

 _A closeup but shadowed face of Dracula_

 **The**

 _Arturus creating his signature weapon banging the smith hammer on it._

 **ALPHA**

 _A room is shown that contains visions of different fates and scenarios_

 **CHAMPIONS**

 _the center of a Maelstrom is seen as a chase takes place in it._

 _ **Tyzo300's Rise of the Alpha Champions**_

"So you didn't die permenately." Luise said not convinced

"Nope." Jade answered

"You were just turned into pure emerald energy." Mitsurugu retorted not believing it one bit.

Jade's smirk turn into a frown.

"You don't believe me?" she said

Mitsurugu slowly nod his no

"Okay then. Prepare to be astounded." she said and concentrated.

Soon she glowed a very bright green light and in it's place stood a entity with jade's figure and outline but was completely made out of transparent-sea green energy. She then fires a solid discharge of herself.

* * *

 _ **So what do you think? send me a review**_


End file.
